Such Pretty Tears
by newdreamsstudio
Summary: A girl mysteriously washes up on a shoreline on the Island of Berk.She may be a little meek, but willing to do whatever it takes to train a dragon of her own.  Yeah, I suck at summaries.  Rated T for now  things might change .
1. Prologue

A girl had washed up on the rock-covered shoreline of a beach, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. Her messy wet hair was spread out in a halo around her, and as she lay on her stomach, she tried very hard to open them.

"Come one… Get up!" The girl thought. She forced herself to rise, only to quickly crumble back onto the rock and sand.

"This is it… I'm done for… I… I never should… have left home…" She said sadly, her vision fading. "I should have listened to JÓna."

All the while, a boy by the name of Hiccup watched this scene play out. This girl was dying; he had to get help. "Toothless, stay here and watch her. I'll be back." He said quietly, moving back toward the village. Toothless, to which he referred to a huge black dragon, sat down dutifully and gazed at girl, not moving.

After much pent up curiosity did he finally move. Slowly, he made his way toward her. She wasn't moving at all now, but he could still see her breath coming out in short steamy puffs. It was very cold out, and though it hadn't snowed yet, it was still chilly enough to cause hypothermia in a person. The girl was drenched in water, and would most certainly die if no help came to her. Toothless lay down next to her and gently nudged her with his nose. She whimpered, but did not get up. It was but a few seconds after this that help arrived, with Hiccup and Stoic leading the group, many of them out of breath. Many of the Viking villagers quickly hurried to aid the girl, but it was Stoic who beat them to it first. He wrapped her in his cloak then picked her up as if she was a doll and hurried back, everyone following behind him, the women wringing their hands.

Hiccup did not follow behind his father like everybody else. Instead, he looked around at the material things that had been left behind by the girl that no one had bothered to pick. He picked a small leather handbag that had dyed a soft red. All of its contents were inside except for one item. A few feet ahead lay a gold locket that after swinging a larger leather backpack onto his shoulders, came to inspect the glittering thing. It lay in his palm, it had two initials on it in fancy lettering. But he didn't get to look at it long, for he heard someone calling his name. After gesturing to Toothless to follow, he took off at a run.


	2. Before Berk

Happiness. It's fleeting. And if there's one thing I've learned, you have to believe that it's there among the pain and suffering of the world. Maybe that's one of the reasons I left home, in search of happiness among the world rather than the being forced to stay in the place I lived for most of my life.

I remember the first time I had heard of the Island of Berk. JÓna had been sitting next to me, both of us reading silently. It was one of those friendships where you both didn't have to say a word and could both be at ease.

"Hey," Said JÓna, nudging me with her elbow. "Did you hear what happened at that island? Everyone's been talking about it." She drew out the word _everyone_ to emphasize her point.

"No, Sorry; I haven't heard anything about an island." I replied, closing my book.

"Well, it's not really the island that's important. It's what _happened_ on the island that's got everyone so excited and riled up."

"What's so important?" When I said this, JÓna's eyes sparkled, and I could tell that she was just as excited about this as everyone else.

"This island had been fighting dragons forever, and now this kid, the chief's son or something, found a way to _train_ them! No one's fighting the dragons anymore, in fact, everyone's trained a dragon of their own and they _ride_ them. Imagine! Being able to ride a dragon!" I had to admit, this was impressive.

"And get this," she continued, "I heard that other islands with the same problem are trying to find out how this kid found a way to train dragons!"

I turned this over in my mind. I wanted to be able to ride a dragon, ever since I was kid when I first saw them in a book. I wanted a dragon as a best friend, like how I was best friends with JÓna. And now this kid had found a way to do it.

"I want to go there." I said after a while. "You know how I've always been fascinated by dragons." I held my book up to prove my point. It was a book all about dragons.

"B-but you know how your mom feels about dragons. She wouldn't let you get near one of them!" JÓna said, trying to protest. It was true, what she said. My mother hates dragons with all her heart. She had once smacked me when I was little when I had said I wanted to ride a dragon. She yelled at me, saying they were evil and that she would never let me go near them. And though her words hurt me more than ever, I never gave up hope of seeing a real dragon, not just a picture of one out of a book.

"I know… And that's why I'm leaving." I said getting up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Well, if you're going… then take me with you. I want to see a dragon too. We can leave this place and finally do what we want with our lives. Promise you'll take me with you?"

" I promise."

It was a few nights after this discussion with JÓna that my mother announced the most horrifying news to me.

"You're going to be married. Isn't it wonderful? Well, isn't it?" My mother spoke these words harshly and yet with a kindness I had never heard her use before. I couldn't even look at her. This is horrible. I hate this! I hate this all my heart! With just as much hate as my mom had for dragons. Tears streamed from my eyes and fell with a constant flow onto my skirt.

"What's wrong, Frea? How could you be sad? This is supposed to the most wonderful moment of a girl's life!" My mother said to me, commenting on my tears. "Or are you just so happy that you're crying tears of happiness?"

Happy was anything but was I was feeling. I was more angry with her than my father. My father probably just went along so he didn't have to argue with her. My own mother and father had arranged a marriage for me without even consulting me first! I was only fourteen! I was so angry and sad that I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to end all of this pain I felt within my heart.

When I didn't say anything back to her, she left the room, scowling. It was after everyone had fallen asleep that I packed my clothes and belongings into a large leather backpack. I dressed warmly and placed my favorite leather bag around my neck. I had my gold locket clutched in my hand. The locket had the first initials of my name and JÓna's on the front and inside it, locks of our hair. It was so wherever I went, JÓna was always with me. After sneaking food out of the pantry, I set out into the cold night. I was leaving for Berk. _Tonight_. But I had to see JÓna first.

After running across many roofs, I reached JÓna's house. I knocked on her window and few minutes later she opened it. She often knew I came to visit her in the middle of the night to get away from my mother, so she probably didn't think it was any different when I showed up on her balcony tonight. But when she me and what I was carrying, her expression went from delight to confusion. She ushered me in anyway and locked the window after I was inside. I quickly told her how my mother was planning on marrying me away to some stranger I had never met and that I was leaving for Berk, the dragon island.

"I know this is kind of sudden but I want you to come with me." I said after I had finished my story. She just sat there though, twirling a lock of her hair around one of her fingers.

"No…" She finally said. "I can't. I know I said I wanted to go with you and I still do, but if that's the truth, then… I'll stall for you. You know that your mother will send a search party out as soon as she figures out you're gone. I just… lengthen the search a bit." She smiled at me. I felt like I was going to cry.

"I'll come back to get you as soon as I reach the island and have a dragon of my own. Don't worry, I'll come get you." I whispered, crying. We both embraced each other and after a few more teary good-byes and promises, I left. I stole a boat from the dock and began to sail away to Berk.

"Don't worry…" I said softly, once I had gotten away from the mainland and couldn't see it anymore. "Don't worry… I'll come back."


	3. Shipwrecked

**Frea's Point of View**

It wasn't long before I couldn't see my home anymore. Land was so far behind me I couldn't see any of the tall pine trees that populated the mainland. I was so tired that it took all the strength I had left just to hold them open. After a while I finally gave up and anchored the boat right where it was, heading below deck to get some sleep. As soon as I had settled onto one of the cots, I fell into a sleep

The whole journey to Berk would take me a whole three days. It was by evening of the third day when the sun setting that had I lied down on the deck. I felt longing deep inside my heart. "_This feeling…_" I thought. "_What is this feeling?_" I then realized what that stabbing pain in my heart was. Loneliness. I had never felt it before. I was almost always with JÓna and surrounded of tons of others that I never knew what it felt like to be lonely. I curled myself into a tight ball and began to sing. I began to sing the haunting melody of a song that I'd thought I'd heard before but couldn't quite place. Even though singing such a sad tune only made me more upset, I kept singing it, until I fell asleep, right there on the deck.

It was the severe rocking of the boat that woke me up. Before I could even get to see what was happening, the boat shifted, causing my body to slide across the deck into some crates that been secured to the side of the boat with thick, knotted rope. Using it as leverage, pulled myself up. When I finally could stand, I realized what I had forgotten to do. I had forgotten to anchor the boat, and it had drifted into a bad storm. The waves were so strong that they were leading the boat into an area of jagged rocks that looked like they could rip up a boat until it was nothing but scraps. I couldn't save the boat. It was too late now. But land wasn't far away. In fact, it was in swimming distance. And best of all… the island was definitely Berk. I was just about to abandon ship when I remembered all my things were below deck, and wasn't about to leave anything behind. My locket was done there. I hadn't worn it because I was afraid that the sea salt would rust it.

I ran down the stairs and reached under the mattress to reach my bag with my locket in it when I felt the boat tipping again. I lost my balance and on falling, hit my head a pole. My vision blurred and I scrambled to find a handhold. I could already feel water lapping on my boots when I grabbed the rest of my things and crawled the steps upward. Wind whipped my hair across my face as I surveyed the sky. Though there were black clouds hiding the sun, rays of light still shone through. I smiled to myself; even if I couldn't save the boat, there was still the hope that the storm would pass quickly. Then, without warning, I was sharply flown into the side of the boat. Leaning against it, my head completely fuzzy, and I dipped backwards into the sea headfirst. Under the waves, I couldn't hear the roar of the storm; it was slightly calming. But I was instantly aware of the dire need for oxygen and of how cold the water was. I swam upwards, relying instinct to tell me where to go. The waves were too strong though, and I was being carried along with ships toward the rocks. It was when my body slammed into the first rock that I lost consciousness.

When I had woken up, I was lying on a beach that was covered in smooth stones. I was cold and my breath came out in short steamy puffs.

I willed myself to move. "Come on… Get up!" I told myself. But when I tried I fell back down.

"This is it… I'm done for… I… I never should… have left home…" I said aloud. "I should have listened to JÓna." I _should_ have listened to JÓna, but I hadn't. I had broken our promise, from so many years ago… I remember feeling hot breath on my skin after that, and then, nothing…


End file.
